A network operator's access network, such as, for example, a mobile communication core access network operated by a mobile network operator, enables a communication device (CD) (a.k.a., user equipment (UE)) (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer, desktop computer, or other communication device) to communicate with other communication devices (e.g., Internet servers) connected to any network (such as the Internet) connected to the operator's network.
Many networks operated by a network operator have the capability to allow the network operator to configure the network to apply different rules to different sessions (e.g., different packet flows). For example, some sessions (e.g., real time voice sessions) may be given priority over other sessions (e.g., web surfing sessions). Additionally, many networks operated by a network operator have the capability to allow the network operator to define overall traffic quotas for a given subscriber (e.g., the network operator may configure its network such that a subscriber to the network has a cap on the amount of data it can send and/or receive via the network).